Talk:Dual Wield/@comment-34077720-20180905040811
Lost my first post, whoops. Ok so firstly, the Dual-Wielding skill does not appear to have any damage multiplier associated with it, and additionaly dual-wielding seems to have a penalty to damage multiplier. My character is pretty new so if it does have a small damage multiplier it will become more obvious as I level the skill. Numbers currently are: Total mutiplier of 2.6 while dual-wielding. 1.8 from tactics skill of 27, 0.1 from axe skill of 16, 0.6 from strength bonus. Quickly making a new chracter, unequipping the starting weapon, and doing some math show that the base damage mutiplier is 0.5, so: 0.5 + 1.8 + 0.1 + 0.6 = 3.0 So there is a 0.4 penalty happening somewhere, and I think this is simple from that act of having two weapons equipped. If so, at this time I have no way of knowing if it's flat or percentage-based or if the Dual-Wielding skill has any effect on it. Separately, the damage multiplier is lower compared to using a weapon and shield, but it's unclear if the "one-weapon bonus" does or does not apply when using a shield, and if it does that would probably be the cause. Details of that are on the page for the Two-Hand skill. I also came across an inconsistency when trying to verify the 0.5 base multiplier with my current character, details will be at the bottom of the post. Secondly; The dual-wield skill DOES give a chance to multi-strike past the second attack (i.e. past actually using that second weapon. :^]) I have occasionally seen "additionally, you attack the X" in the combat log after the second strike. This happens as long as the second attack "happens" wether or not that attack actually hits. I have confirmed there are no sources of multistrike chance on any of my equipment or mutations etc. Presumably this chance goes up with the dual-wield skill as well as the chance to make more multistrikes. Thirdly, In addition to the missing damage multiplier, there is a lower chance to hit compared to using weapon-and-shield though as above it's not clear is the "one-weapon" bonuses apply while using a shield or not. Regardless, there is definitely a lower hit chance for the main hand weapon when there is a second weapon equipped in the off-hand. This is relevant because if the lower hit chance is truly a penalty or dual-wielding, there is the possiblity that leveling the Dual-Wielding skill will offset the penalty. Fourthly, and regarding the actual numbers of the skill and its scaling; Currently my main-hand chance to hit is 84% and my offhand chance ot hit is 67%, for a difference of -17%. Increasing my dual-wielding skill from 35 to 39 bumped the offhand hit chance up by 2% from 65%. I wasn't looking at the mainhand hit chance then, and so couldn't record any potential differences in that hit chance. It's hard to tell just from this the details of the Dual-wield skill and it's affect on off-hand hit chance. And also the relationship between offhand hit chance and main-hand hit chance isn't 100% clear. Is the penalty to hit flat or percentage-based? Does a high enough Dual-Wiled skill mean that the offhand hit chance is higher than the main-hand hit chance? Knowing what the difference in hit chance started out as would be useful too, but I didn't record that, because I wasn't thinking of data collection when I started playing this character. :^] I will say that I have no idea how to mathematically compute these formulas because things like hit chance and damage multiplier are tangled up with a bunch of other factors and I'm not willing to learn how to directly access and read Elona's code myself, which would be the only other (and best) way to get the information. If anyone can cofirm or correct any of this informaiton, I would appreciate it, so that we can have better info on this page than "dual-wielding may also allow you to make extra attacks while dual wielding." And FINALLY, that wierd inconsistency I discovered, which I am posting about here only because this is how I discovered it and don't know where else I'd go; in order to confirm that the base melee mutiplier was indeed 0.5, I unequipped my weapons from my current character. The result was a melee multiplier of 2.5. Doing the math for the bonuses that should have applied; 0.5 (base) + 1.8 (tactics) + 0 (MA skill isn't high enough to add a multiplier) + 0.6 (strength) = 2.9 As with the damage calculation above, there is a 0.4 multiplier that's gone missing somewhere. The only thing I can think of is that base melee multipliers are different from character to character, maybe based on race or backstory or something? I created a second new character to test it but the base melee modifier was 0.5 when unarmed and after the math. I'm totally clueless.